2 Minds - 1 Story
by Beniko-senpai
Summary: Summary: Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök. Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

Xxxx

Snow was falling outside of her window as she sat on her bed in the far corner of her room right next to the window. It was her favourite place in the whole house. Her room was small but comfortable.  
Next to her bed was a desk with a black lamp and a few papers. Words were messily scribbled on them.  
"Not Alone!"  
"Don't need HELP!"  
"Best Friends forever!"  
She didn't remember writing those, they just appeared one day and she didn't want to move them somewhere else. God knows why.  
Next to the table was her closet. Most of her clothes in it were black dresses. She really liked that colour even if everyone said that black was a contrast. She didn't care, it was her favourite colour. Black meant warmth and white meant cold.

Her gaze wandered back to the window, it was already dark outside but she watched as the snowflakes danced around in the wind near a lamppost. 'Beautiful' she thought. 'Why can't I be like them? Beautiful for only a short time and then dying when the sun comes out.' she wondered.  
Crona really liked snow. She could also see her reflexion in the window. Messy rose hair, dull dark blue eyes and nearly as pale as the beautiful snow.

"What's up, kiddo?" a loud voice suddenly broke through the silence.  
"Ragnarök. I see, you're back. How are you?" she asked in a rather quiet and monotone voice. There were no feelings in it, there hadn't been in a long time.  
"I'm fine, kid. What about you? Still problems with the old witch?"  
"Don't call her that, you know she's still my mother. Still, she hasn't had that look of hatred in her eyes for a long time now. She just looks sad whenever she sees me. How should I deal with this, Ragnarök, I can't deal with other peoples' sadness."

While I talked to Ragnarök, a friend or more a brother-figure, I was staring out the window. Sadly it had stopped snowing. I sighed and looked towards the end of my bed. Leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head, was none other than him.  
He was dressed in his usual black suite with a black mask on, which had a big white X in the middle.  
The funny thing about it was, that when others looked at my bed they would only see a blank space where Ragnarök was sitting.

The first time Ragnarök visited me was years back. My mother believed it was my fault that my father left us. I was all alone at that time because I didn't have any friends either. I never learned how to make friends and I couldn't even deal with children my age.  
I remember the first time we met…

 _Flashback, a few years back…_

" _Mom! Mom! Where's my kitty? Have you seen her?" asked a young a young Crona, running into the kitchen with a red ribbon in her hand.  
_ _Her mother Medusa was just about to leave for a nightshift and didn't have time to search for that thing. "I don't know! Go find her yourself, she likes the attic, look there. I have to go! Bye." and with that she had left the house through the kitchen door.  
_ _Crona looked down with slumped shoulders.  
_ " _You never have time for me anymore and those were the only words you said to me today." She clenched her tiny fists and tears were about to fall, but suddenly there was a silent 'miau'.  
_ ' _The attic?'_

 _Crona swallowed her fear and took a few uncertain steps in that direction. When she reached the stairs she heard another 'miau', it seemed to be scared. 'Just like me…' Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When Crona opened them again she screamed._

 _End of flashback_

In front of me had sat a smaller version of Ragnarök. Back then I was shocked but today I smile every time I remember our first meeting. He had helped me find my cat and then we became friends.  
Shortly after that I discovered that only I could see him. My mum would always yell at me for talking to myself and say that I'm crazy. She would send me to my room without dinner, but Ragnarök would cheer me up or make me laugh.  
Through our thin walls she'd hear me laughing. She always used to take a bucket full of cold water, come into my room and pour it all over me. She didn't care that my bed would be drenched and if I got a cold the next day, because I slept on the wet covers.

I'd stopped smiling after that memory. Ragnarök sensed my uneasiness and asked me what was wrong, I simply shook my head and told him not worry about me.  
"I see it's that memory again, right? You always tell me the exact same thing when you're remembering that. Don't think I don't know ya kid!"

xxxx

Time flew by quickly while talking to Ragnarök. It didn't surprise me that when I looked at the clock it was already 4 am. In the morning. I decided to at least get two hours of sleep before going to school. Sleep wasn't that necessary anyway.  
"Good night, Ragnarök."  
"Night kiddo."

xxxx

"Crona get up!" I opened my eyes to hear my mother shouting. "Get up and wear something nice. You've got a visitor." I stared at my ceiling confused. _'A visitor, for me, I don't know how to deal with visitors.'_

As I walking down into the kitchen in my usual black long-sleeved dress, I heard Medusa talking to someone. Must be an adult judging from the deep voice.  
Entering the kitchen I was met with the sight of a tall man with stiches covering his face. He wore a white lab coat and under it simple black trousers and a turtleneck Sweater.  
' _Everything has stiches. Who is this strange person, I can't deal with that.'_

"Good morning Crona, how did you sleep?" my mother greeted me. _'How strange, she never does that.'_ I just nodded. "This is Dr. Stein, he will ask you a few questions, just answer truthfully and everything will be alright." I nodded once again.  
"Alright, I'll leave the two of you alone. Tell me if you need anything." with that Medusa was gone.  
' _Great. Now I'm alone with that creep.'_

"Alright Crona. Your mother is really worried about you. She told me that you rarely sleep and that you talk to yourself on a regular basis. Is that true?" Something snapped when he said ' _to yourself'.  
_ "I don't talk to myself. That would be crazy, I'm not crazy. I just talk to Ragnarök." I clamped my hands over my mouth. ' _NO!'_ Tears were gathering in my eyes. ' _This doctor…a psychiatrist?!'_

"Ragnarök you say? Describe him please."  
' _It's too late to back up now, right?'  
_ ' **It's ok kiddo, tell him. I don't care.'  
** ' _If you say so.'_

"H-He's my best friend. He always cheers me up when Medusa is mean to me, we joke around sitting on my bed…" he cut me off. "You can see him, is that correct? He's not just a voice in your head?"  
"Voice in my head? I'm not crazy!"  
"I didn't say that, now answer the question." he told me calmly.  
"He's real but he only wants me to see him. He's my only friend." I whispered the last part more to myself. Dr. Stein just nodded.  
"I still think that Medusa claims not to see him just to mess with me. I don't understand that. I can't deal with that!" I don't know why but I had started crying while talking. Tears were uncontrollably flowing down my face.  
"I understand." Stein said while handing me a tissue. Suddenly he grinned from ear to ear.  
"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but you are crazy! No, let's call it mentally ill. Still, I can help you for sure. I'll talk to your mother and then we'll inform you about the rest, alright?" I nodded in order to leave already.

Medusa came into the kitchen once again. ' _Figured she'd listen to our whole conversation_.' I bolted through the door and into my room. I looked around frantically only to find Ragnarök lying on my bed.  
" **Guess this means, we're going to skip school again today, huh? They think I'm bad for you, don't they? That you're crazy…"  
** "I'm not crazy! You're my best friend. They just don't understand." I gave him one of my rare smiles.  
" **Alright, kiddo."  
** "They won't separate us, I promise. Best friends, right?"  
"Best friends." We shook hands before I hugged him. "I won't lose you."

xxxx

The next day Medusa told me that I was to stay at a mental asylum for a few weeks. She told me it was for children my age. They would help me she said…but I still didn't understand what was wrong.  
Was it this bad to have a friend? How am I going to deal with that?

xxxx

It was Friday and as of today I would stay at a mental asylum or my new home as Medusa called it. I had stopped calling her 'mum' long ago.  
Lazily I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dressed in my favourite black dress and went down to eat breakfast for the last time, for a long time, here.

Medusa was already downstairs sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee together with Dr. Stein.  
They seemed to get along pretty well. As I approached them they looked up and greeted me. I just nodded, not caring about formalities. There was no point, right?  
I took the empty seat next to Medusa looking at the floor. Medusa got up and placed a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it in front of me. I looked up stunned.  
She only ever made me breakfast when something terrible happened.  
' _Maybe she's going to miss me after all.'_ But my hopes crumbled a second later as she looked at Stein, making sure he saw what a good mother she was. 'She wants to impress him, huh? Well, if I have to go you're going down with me.'

"Crona, what is it? Are you not hungry?"  
"N-No, it's just…last time you made eggs was the day dad d-died…just after he ate your eggs…he…he…I'm just scared." Medusa looked shocked and a bit angry at my accusations. She also couldn't just slash out on me in front of Stein.  
"I see. Well, Crona, I think it's time we go, right?" I nodded and stood up to retrieve my suitcase from my room. Medusa had packed it the night Before.  
Stein was waiting outside, smoking a cigarette next to his car.

"I hope to see you again soon, Crona. Get well, alright? I love you." and for the second time today she surprised me by giving me a hug. I nodded, not being able to deal with this.

Stein put my suitcase in the trunk of his car and opened the door for me. I got in the car as he went to talk to Medusa one last time. Then he himself got in and turned the car. I looked at my mother once more before we drove off.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

xxxx

2nd Chapter

We arrived at my new home after a two hour drive and to say I wasn't surprised would've been a lie.  
I imagined a big white or grey building with high walls and barbwire on top, surrounding it. Just like a prison, but it was actually the opposite.

We passed the open gate and drove up the road to the main building and parked right in front of the door.  
Looking around I noticed that it was a circle with a big tree in the middle. The house was surrounded by high bushes.

Stein pulled my suitcase out of the trunk and walked up to me.  
"Welcome to your new home for the next few months, Crona."  
' _Months?!_ '  
"I'll show you around and then you'll meet your floor mates, alright? Come on let's go."

We entered through the double front door of the black building. The entrance hall was…interesting. The walls to the left and right of the stairs were a dark shade of red, like blood and the floor was the colour of a chess board. In every corner of the room was also something that looked like a grim reaper-comic-like-statue. Stein nodded to a dark-skinned man next to the stairs, as we climbed up the stairs he explained "That was Sid, he's an adviser in this house."

We arrived on the first floor. "The right hallway leads to the kitchen and cafeteria, where you and the rest of the patients eat all the meals. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at nine. Lunch is served by 12:30 and lasts an hour and dinner will be eaten at 18:00 o'clock precisely, understood? And even if you're not hungry at all we still want you to show up and socialize with the other patients. Still if you're not feeling well enough to come down, tell one of the three psychiatrists on your floor. It's the third one by the way.

On the left side are the dorms for the 14 and 15 year olds, floor two and three are for 16 and above. But on the second floor are also rooms or artistic use and class rooms for the first two floors whereas floor three has only dorm and class rooms. You'll stay there with the other seven patients. You have your own classrooms because you have to study advanced stuff and so on. I'm no teacher so I don't really know myself. Anyway…"

I listened intensively to almost every word he said. Listening, one of the few things I could actually deal with.  
Shortly after that we arrived on the last floor, walking down the right corridor to the living-room, he sat me on the couch and walked off to fetch my floor-mates.  
After he was out of hearing-range, Ragnarök sat next to me.

" **So, you're gonna get rid of me, huh?"** I shook my head drastically.  
"Never! You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you, you know that. I promise." I smiled at him reassuringly, which seemed to cheer him up slightly. He suddenly tensed and grabbed my Hand.  
" **They're coming, see ya later, kid."** I nodded and turned around to look at Stein, behind him six other people around my age. ' _I can't deal with this! Ragnarök help me!'_

"Alright guys," Stein addressed the teens who had lined up in front of me, I had stood up from the sofa myself, facing them.  
"This is your new floor-mate, her name is Crona. Be nice and introduce yourselves properly. Now…wait, where's BlackS…"  
"YAHOOO!" suddenly a blue blur appeared right in front of me, which caused me to fall back on the Couch.  
"I can't deal with this!" I tried somehow merging with the sofa in order to escape this nightmare, but my attempts were in vain. Suddenly the blue blur began to laugh and I noticed that 'it' was a boy with a blue coloured star-shaped hairstyle?  
"HAHAHA, YAHOOO! I'm the great BlackStar! But you can call me God, because I'll surpass every god with my awesomeness! HAHAHA!"

By this point I was beyond scared to death, he was loud, human and thought he was God. All of those things I couldn't deal with.  
"BlackStar, that's enough. You're scaring her. Now back in line." Steins voice rang through the room, the others sweat-dropped, but BlackStar continued laughing.  
"Your God should not have to stand in a line! YAHOOO!"

Suddenly the room grew quite cold and you could feel a dark aura emitting from Dr. Stein and with a silent menacing voice he spoke "BlackStar. Line. Now."  
BlackStars face had a look of sheer fear on it as he dashed over to where everyone was lined up.

Steins attitude abruptly changed as he happily exclaimed "Very good, now introduce yourselves properly." ' _Stein is sooo scary, Ragnarök help me!'_

The first one to introduce herself was a tall girl, with long black hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue-violet eyes. She smiled slightly at me. "Hello, my Name is Tsubaki, 17 years old and I'm here, because of an eating disorder, but Dr. Marie said I was fine. Nice to meet you, Crona." The tall girl introduced herself. I nodded.

Next up were two similar looking girls, I guess they could be sisters. The taller one had long brunette hair and almost black eyes. She seemed kinda nervous, because she kept looking at the stairs and was clinging to her sister as if her life depended on it.  
Her sister had yellow-blonde hair going just above her shoulders and shining blue eyes.  
"Hey there, I'm Patty and I like giraffes and big sissy Liz here!" she introduced herself a bit louder than Tsubaki and she seemed quite obsessed with giraffes, the way her eyes gleamed at the mention of that animal. ' _I better not insult those weird animals.'  
_ "I'm Liz, her sister. You don't need any more information, got that Newbie?"  
' _Newbie?'_

"Excuse Liz' behaviour, she's paranoid."  
"Don't tell her that Kid! She's going to use that to hurt Patty or me!"  
Said boy sighed, he seemed nice. He wore a black suit and his hair had those kinda cool looking white stripes on one side of his head and his black eyes had a determined look in them.  
"My name is Death the Kid, just call me Kid, alright? My father runs this asylum by the way. I'm also really happy that you're here now. We're eight now! Eight wonderfully symmetrical people!"  
Suddenly he ran up to me and hugged me tight.  
' _Ragnarök! Help!'_ He let go of me. "I Love symmetry! And eight is the perfect number!" He kept on talking nonsense about that.  
' _Then what was up with his hair? I understand that he has something like OCD, so his hair could be therapy. Maybe I should complement him about his bravery? Isn't that how humans interact?'  
_ "I think i-it's cool then, your h-hair I mean, that it is not symmetrical. You're..." I think I hit a nerve, because now he was one the floor like a baby, crying and saying something about being asymmetrical garbage.  
'Oh no! I messed up… _'_

As Kid sat in a corner, Liz and Patty with him, Stein said "Just ignore him, this is normal behaviour and not really important. Now hurry up with the introductions, it's almost time for lunch."  
"No problem, long introductions are uncool anyway. The name's Soul, this is Maka. Can we go now?"  
Asked the white haired teenager, with red eyes. Behind him, holding tightly onto his arm was that Maka girl. Her ash-blonde hair was tied in two perfect pigtails and she had vibrant green eyes.  
From what I could tell, I knew that Maka and Soul were pretty close, he seemed very protective of her.  
BlackStar and Tsubaki seemed to complement each other. He was loud and loved to talk very much, whereas she was silent and liked to listen.  
Even Kid, Liz and Patty seemed like a Team. But I would have to observe them longer in order to understand them.

Stein gave me a look that told me it was my turn to tell them something about me and to deal with it.  
"M-My name is Crona…" '… _and this is Ragnarök, my best friend. It appears that only I can see him because everyone pretends that he doesn't exist. Quite mean actually, and I can't deal with any of this.'_ I thought the last part to myself. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright, now that we have established that, I'll show you your room, Crona. Follow me."  
Looking at the floor to avert their gazes, I followed Stein.

 _With the others…_

"What do you think about her? I think she's hiding something, I can't be the only one noticing that, right?" Liz asked still holding Patty's Hand.  
"I don't know, Sissy, but giraffes are great, right?" her sister exclaimed seemingly unaffected by Crona.  
"It's not cool to talk about someone behind their back, right BlackStar?" Soul sighed, while leaning against the couch. The blue haired boy agreed, by nodding to his best friend.  
"Absolutely, your god agrees with you statement, but more importantly, isn't it time to praise me?!" he laughed.

Suddenly Maka emerged from behind Soul. "I think she's nice." Everyone looked shocked at her words. Soul, the cool guy, was stunned as well. "M-Maka, you talked…in front of everyone, too." he smirked after recovering from the previous shock. "Guess Crona isn't that bad if she makes you talk, huh?"

 _Back to Stein and Crona…_

We walked down the hallway past the staircase until we stood in front of a white door with my name written in pink on it. _'Pink…? Please tell me there are no pink walls in there...'  
_ Stein handed me key and told me to open the door, he said it was some kind of welcoming ritual but I wouldn't be allowed to keep it, since I could come up with the idea to lock myself in.

Opening the door I stepped into the room with my suitcase. Stein then left me and would fetch me later for lunch.  
Looking around I found the room to be quite simple and no pink walls to my delight. They were white and each had a blue stripe about my height. On the opposite wall of the door stood a wardrobe next to it a desk and a black lamp.  
Next to it on the left was a bed with red sheets and a small card.

 _Welcome to your new Home Crona  
_ _We're happy to have you here_

 _Love  
_ _Marie._

The card was handwritten, obviously this Marie-person seemed motivated.

On the other side of the room was a door, which lead to my own bathroom. Setting my suitcase on the bed I began to unpack.  
" **You can't change the fact that you're stuck here, so better get comfortable, kid."** Looking up I saw Ragnarök laying on the bed.  
"I'm sorry."  
" **What are ya talking about, kid?"  
** "If I had been more careful, we wouldn't have been found out. Now they're trying to separate us and I can't…I don't wanna deal with that!"  
Tears were gathering in the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall down, but suddenly there was a knock on the door…

 _To be continued…_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long, time flew by and before I knew it, it was August.  
Anyway, please review and I forgot to mention that I don't own anything except for this story.

Have a nice day! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

xxxx

Chapter 3

I brushed away the tears. "C-Come in?" The door opened and the guy called Soul stepped in, Maka in tow holding onto his arm.  
"Stein told me to go fetch you, Lunch is ready. You coming?"  
He looked kinda bored, so I wasn't really sure, but that girl…She looked me in the eyes and gave me an encouraging smile.  
I nodded.  
I followed them outside, glancing back at Ragnarök one last time before closing the door.

xxxx

Soul and Maka were walking in front of me. Soul had one hand in the pocket of his trousers and the other one around Makas shoulders.  
' _Are they dating or something? How do I deal with this? Should I ask them or anything?'  
_ We went down the stairs to the first floor but then I zooned out. Lost in my thoughts about Ragnarök I didn't notice that they had stopped and I ran right into Souls back. He looked tired but not irritated. I take that as a good sign.  
"We're here." He confirmed.  
As we made our way inside I saw a big hall with a lots of tables, chairs but the thing that surprised me the most was that everything seemed normal. In the movies about asylums the cafeteria was a mess most of the time.

The ash-blonde girl escaped Souls grip and turned my way. Guess she noticed my uneasiness.  
"Crona" she half whispered "you can sit with us, ok?" I nodded. Looking back at Soul I noticed that he looked kinda stunned while whispering something about "…for the second time today?" I think it was more to himself.  
Maka grabbed my hand as we went to get lunch. Soul didn't look pleased but didn't mention anything.

Later on I was sat in between Maka and Tsubaki. Kid, BlackStar and Soul were having a conversation about guy stuff whereas the girls were arguing about the importance of giraffes or something.  
Well, Patty was talking while Maka, Liz and Tsubaki were listening. I closed my eyes trying to blend them out. "Hey kid, how are ya doing?" I opened my eyes in shock. Ragnarök never appeared with so many people around. He sat opposite of me on the empty seat next to Soul. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed as quietly as possible. "It's ok, no one can see me except for you, remember? I was bored by the way, that's why I came to see how you were doing."  
"Lunch should be over soon, we'll talk later, alright?" He nodded, stood up and disappeared in the crowd.  
At that time I didn't notice the worried looks I received from the others as we stood up and went back to our rooms.

Crona's Room/Pov.:

"Ragnarök there have to be rules, honestly. We don't want to be separated, right? I don't want to lose you, but I understand if you don't care anymore…" I said looking sadly at the Floor.  
" **Of course not! I care about you too, kid. So what's the plan, kiddo?"** he asked smirking.  
"How about we pretend, that there's nothing wrong with us. You only come out when I'm alone, deal?"  
" **Fine, but promise me you won't replace me kid."  
** "Never." I promised smiling as we shook hands.

There was a knock on my door which instantly opened revealing a woman with long blonde hair and…an eyepatch?  
"Hello dear, I'm Marie and I'll be responsible for you from now on." she smiled brightly at me.  
' _So that's the person who wrote the card.'_ "Nice to meet you, Crona." I just nodded.  
"Can I come in or do you wanna go to my office for a little talk?"  
"…don't know…" I mumbled almost non-audible. _'I don't like joyful people like her, how am I supposed to deal with her Ragnarök?!'_ I turned slightly to see if he was still here, but to my relief or better dismay he wasn't.  
"Well, how about a cup of tea in my office then?" she suggested seeing how I was not going to decide for myself. "And I bet I still have some cookies!" her eyes gleamed at that word as she happily made her way down the corridor dragging me with her, after I closed my door.

xxxx

Miss Marie had her back to me while she was preparing the green tea. She seemed like a happy person, even though she worked in an insane asylum. ' _How odd…'  
_ Her office consisted of a desk, a sofa and a few chairs. It wasn't a big room but seemed comfortable enough, for her at least. On the walls on each side of the desk were shelves with lots of framed pictures and an old looking camera. Most of them showed her and Dr. Stein and also children. "You're wondering about the pictures, huh?" I looked down blushing, realising that I had been staring at the shelf for a few minutes. Miss Marie continued her explanation "I really like taking pictures, that way the feelings of a moment are captured for eternity and I'll always remember them. Dr. Stein and I are, well, in a relationship you could say, but he hates when someone takes a picture of him. I love to tease him and take pictures anyway." She chuckled lightly. _'Her laugh seems so honest, not pressured like Medusa's…how odd.'  
_ "The children in the pictures are my ex-patients. The photos were taken on the day of their departure. I hope we can take a photo together soon, too when you're _healed_." She smiled softly at me and turned around again to tend to the tea she was making. I shut tightly my eyes. ' _Why should I be healed? There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not ill! I'M NOT ILL! Right?'  
_ I shook my head as she set a light blue cup in front of me on the table. "Is everything alright, Crona?" she asked concerned. Opening my eyes I looked up and muttered "Y-Yeah."  
She didn't seem convinced at all, but carried on "Alright then, back to business." Her demeanour suddenly changed and she seemed quite serious. "Crona, do you know why you're here?"  
"I-I don't…actually…there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."  
Marie looked down at her cup and then quickly back up to Crona. ' _This won't be easy.'_ She thought to herself.

"Dr. Stein told me that you've got your best friend to blame on why you're here. I also heard from him that only you can see him so could you describe him to me please? I can't take a picture of him so how about I draw him instead, I'm pretty if I dare say so myself." She said with pride in her voice.  
"Also is he here at me moment? I think it's best if he also attends these meetings." I was surprised to say the least, ' _She didn't see him as a problem?_ ' I nodded and began to describe Ragnarök to her as soon as she had a pencil and sketchbook ready. Meanwhile my best friend chuckled and made himself comfortable.

After adding the last few pencil strokes, Marie showed me a nearly perfect picture of Ragnarök with his mask and suit. To be honest I was quite impressed, Miss Marie really had talent.

"What do you think, Crona, Ragnarök?" she asked us with a smug smile.  
I turned right to see Ragnarök nodding in approval. I smiled shyly at her "W-We like it." Which she beamed at. Looking down at her watch she sighed, well our time is up for today, but I'll see you two again tomorrow, alright?" I nodded and was about to exit her office when she called out to me once more. "Oh before I forget, Crona, what grade are you in again?"  
"8th…"  
"Alright. Then you'll attend classes together with BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Patty. Maka, Kid, Liz and Soul are a year older so they attend different classes than you. Let's see, today is Friday, so school starts on Monday for you. You'll get all the details tomorrow, but don't worry about catching up. The DWMA-School follows your old schools system." She smiled brightly at me and bid me goodbye as I made my way back to my room.

xxxx

Ragnarök and I were talking while we lay side by side in my bed.  
" **I think I like her, she treats me as an equal. Maybe I'll attend her lessons, just like she wants. I mean, it's not a bad idea, right kiddo?"  
** "Did you just hear what you were saying?! They want to separate us, they want you to disappear and for me to become _'normal'_!"  
" **Listen Crona, I only want what's best for you and I think that would be if you just forgot about me."  
** "But Ragnarök…" Looking down I thought about what he had said, maybe he was right. I could make other friends but did I really want other friends than him?  
"I don't just want to forget you, I've known you for so long, what if I can't…"  
" **We had a great time kiddo, but you're getting older, progressing in life and I don't want to hinder you on your way, I don't want you to be stuck in the past with me. I want to have a good life without me, but I'm not saying you should forget the good times we had. Just move on, can you do that for me?"  
** It's only first day here and my view already changed drastically. Maybe coming to the asylum was a bad idea after all.

We hugged and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about old stories until I was called to dinner by Tsubaki. She really was a shy girl, not as much as Maka but pretty quiet. Still, she was always smiling and had a calming atmosphere.

The others were already seated, after grabbing dinner myself I sat next to Maka at the end of the table. I looked down onto my plate of cut-fruits but I still didn't feel hungry at all. Instead I looked around the hall. Everyone was talking and some of the other kids even laughing, mostly the younger floors though. Looking at it like this, it didn't seem like a mental institution at all. I was pulled from my thoughts by Kid calling my name a few times.  
"W-What?" I stuttered. Kid sighed and asked me again. "We're gonna meet in Soul and Makas room after dinner to watch a movie or play games. We were wondering if you wanted to join us."  
' _But it's my last evening with Ragnarök! How am I supposed to act around you?! I have to say no... .'  
_ "I-I'm sorry, but I c-can't. I still have to unpack and uh…yeah. I'm sorry." The others seemed a bit hurt by my words but Maka reassured me that it was fine. "It's alright. You still need to get used to everything, we understand." I nodded just like the others. Excusing myself I walked back up the stairs to my room.

With the others…

"She just needs time adjusting." Tsubaki confirmed again.  
"I hope she joins us next time!" Patty added enthusiastically.  
There was a short pause before Liz broke the silence "But did anyone else hear her talking to herself earlier today? Kind of suspicious, if you ask me. I can't be the only one who noticed, right?"  
"Liz, first of all you think everything around here is suspicious and second this is a mental asylum. It's not uncommon for the people here to talk to themselves." Kid added.  
"Alright enough. She'll tell us eventually. It's not cool to jump to conclusions. Oi, Bookworm, come on. We still have to tidy up out room. See ya later guys." With that Soul and Maka went through the door leading to the stairs like Crona did. The others following soon.

xxxx

I entered my room and shut the door while I told Ragnarök about what happened at dinner. "I just hope that they don't give up on being friends with me." I slumped down on the bed next to him.  
" **Don't worry kiddo. I'm sure they understand. It's your first day after all."**

After hours of talking with Ragnarök I heard music and laughter from one of the other rooms, must be Soul and Makas. _'Sounds like they're having a lot of fun._ '  
At around ten o'clock I heard Miss Marie telling them to turn down the music to not disturb other patients. But she also told them that they were still aloud to talk to each other quietly.  
That's when it hit me…if I could hear them through my door...then that meant they could also hear me talking to Ragnarök!  
"They think I'm crazy…" I mumbled out loud without thinking.  
" **Crona, think about it. You're already in a mental institution, they sure as hell already think that you're crazy. No point in worrying about that now, right? Now, it's late. You should go to bed."  
** I nodded before changing into comfortable pyjamas and laying back down onto the bed and covering us with a blanket.  
My first night here, no matter what I'll have to deal with these news things from now on. _'I don't really have a choice in that matter.'  
_ "Good night Ragnarök, see you soon, I hope." I said closing my eyes slowly.  
" **Night kiddo and good bye."** and just like that he had vanished and I felt myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

 _To be continued…_

 **Authors Note:  
** **A big sorry to everyone who follows the story (at least I hope someone does) because it took so long for me to write another chapter. (Hiding in a corner of shame with a Spanish book which I have to study with)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and have a nice day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

Xxxx

Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning at around 4 feeling alone. Normally Ragnarök would already be here to greet me, this would also lighten my mood, because at I at least had one person to talk to.  
Well I just had to deal with being alone from now on, this being part of feeling normal.  
"Normal. What does that even mean? Living by the rules of society? Acting like everybody else? That's just boring, who would want that, right Ragna…oh right. I...forgot."  
My eyes filled with tears as I started crying. I didn't care how loud I was sobbing, everyone was asleep anyway.

What Crona didn't know was that BlackStar was only sleeping because of the strong medication that he received every night, Tsubaki clawing onto her bed in order not to run to the bathroom and throw up dinner, Maka crying herself to sleep in Souls arms, while he waited for her to sleep. Afterwards he would take a walk, sleep not an option for him. Kid had finally fallen asleep an hour ago after rearranging his entire room.  
Patty was fast asleep but Liz on the other hand woke up every hour to make sure Patty was still in her bed and if someone had entered the room.

Currently on his way, Soul passed Cronas room and heard her sobbing. It didn't surprise him, most of the new kids cried but somehow she affected him more, maybe because she had made Maka talk and trust her.  
After debating with himself his protective nature won and he knocked on her door.

Xxxx

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My head shot up from my crouched position in the corner of my room. ' _It's 4 in the morning, who could be awake at this time?!'  
_ After thinking about it for a few seconds my curiosity won and I whispered "It's open."  
To say I was surprised would have been an understatement when I saw Soul enter my room and closing the door silently behind him.  
Scratching his head and looking at the door, he asked me "Hey um, are you alright?"  
I quickly brushed the tears away and with the smile that I always wore around Medusa I told him "Of course I am, now could you leave me alone. It's still really early and I'd like to sleep some more." It surprised me a bit at how steady my voice sounded. Well no wonder, I faked it since my early childhood and Medusa never really cared enough to notice.  
Sad enough he didn't believe a word I had said. "Look, I know you're far from fine, of you were you wouldn't be here in the first place. Also I learnt this the hard way but talking about stuff helps a lot." He sat down beside me on the bed and put his arm on my shoulder. "Look it's the middle of the night and right now I might not be your best option but I'm the only one here and besides they're all about trust here, so better open up if you wanna get out here fast. I understand if you don't want to talk about it just yet but I still want to help you, even if I can't help myself, but that's what cool guys like me do. So just spill."

After his little speech I really had the feeling that I could trust him and maybe…just maybe he was right. I decided to trust him, I mean it couldn't get worse, right?  
So we began to talk and I told him why I was here, he didn't seem to judge me or even looked at me funny like I thought he would. It was the exact opposite actually, Soul was quite understanding. He said there were people here who were worse off than me and that gave me some hope, as sad as that sounds.  
Soul even told me why he was here, that was of why I told him my story. He promised to tell me his in return too. To build trust he had said.  
Soul had been under constant pressure because of his family business. Music.  
But one day he just couldn't take it anymore. His emotions were gone and he didn't care for anything anymore until a car hit him one day and at the hospital it was decided to send him here.  
I couldn't believe that his family took music this serious and even cared about it more than the sanity of their children. But who was I to talk about a healthy home in the first place.

Time flew by quickly as I talked to Soul. Not only did we share our stories but he also explained some unwritten rules to me. For example, sleepovers or just little get-togethers were allowed if we talked to our psychiatrist beforehand and they had nothing against it. They were also the ones who could just end things if they thought we went too far.  
Also even though Miss Marie and Sid wanted us to attend school it's not obligatory to attend every lesson. But Soul told me that they weren't that bad and could actually be fun. Seeing as I had literally nothing better to do I decided to give them a try.

Xxxx

"So, you're best friend, Ragnarök was it? Is he here at the moment?" I sadly shook my head.  
"No. He left me alone to get better or rather be normal." He nodded in response. "If you ever feel alone or have to get something off your mind just come to me. I'm the cool guy you can always talk too, if you need to. That's kinda my thing. To help, I mean. If I can't help myself than at least I want to help others."  
Suddenly my alarm clock went off signalling the official start for this day. "Alright. Time for me to wake up Maka." I looked at him with a questioning look to which he answered with "Maka likes to get up early but since she has no alarm clock and I don't sleep we kinda agreed that I'd wake her every day. See ya at breakfast, Crona." He waved me goodbye and I got up to get ready myself since I couldn't waste my time talking to Ragnarök.

Xxxx

"S-So Crona, h-how was your first night here?" For a second my eyes landed on Soul but I quickly looked back at Tsubaki. "It was alright, I guess." I return I got nods and knowing looks from the others and a gentle but still sad smile from Tsubaki.  
I guess this had been just a formal question since they all seemed to already know my answer.  
"Since today is Saturday, how about I show you around a bit more after group therapy, Crona?" Kid asked me all of the sudden. "It just, I don't think Stein showed you everything, right?" I nodded. _'Alright, Crona this is your chance!'_ "T-That would be nice, Kid. Thank you." I managed a small smile, which he returned. Maybe it was my imagination but all of them seemed pleased with my answer.  
Then it hit me. ' _Group therapy?!'_ "Uhm, could I ask you something, if-if that's ok?"  
They nodded to my relief and I continued. "W-What is g-group therapy about?"  
This time it was Patty who answered first. "Group therapy is fun. We sit together in a circle and talk. Well, I talk a lot about giraffes and that's fun for everyone! Yei!" she laughed and clapped her hands. Her sister on the other hand sighed. "Well, actually it's true that we sit together in a circle but talking is not one of our strong points, you could say that Miss Marie is forcing us to say something even if it's just two words." I nodded, even though I feel lonely I don't really want to talk.  
"Who attends the group therapy?" I ask slowly and Kid answers me "Well we are a group and since you're staying with us, you'll be part of our group…I guess…" I nod once more before we all finish breakfast and return to our rooms.

Shortly after I sit on my bed, there's a knock on my door and Miss Marie opens it. "Hello Crona, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Of course, Miss Marie." She gives me a warm smile and sits down next to me. "Did the others mention something about today's group therapy?"  
"Yeah, they said that you lead these sessions and they sit in a circle and are forced to talk."  
Miss Marie seemed a bit hurt but quickly masked it with a smile.  
"Well actually we sit in a circle and talk about how we feel. Unfortunately most of my patients don't want to talk in front of others but it is part of the treatment and helps them in the long run, believe me. I hope you'll participate. You'll attend your floors group. Do you have any questions?"  
I shook my head and she nods. "I'll tell Kid and he'll pick you up. See you later, Crona." Standing up she went to the door and waved one last time at me before exiting, leaving me to my own thoughts until Kid fetched me.

Shortly after Miss Marie vanished, I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I called and the expected person came in. "Hey uhm Crona. I'm a bit early because…well…" ' _Why was he stuttering? He didn't before with the others around.'_ "Alright. I remember my first group therapy and how nervous I was quite well, so I wanted to reassure you that it's not that bad and sometimes it's even fun." He even placed his hand on my shoulder to empathise his points. I nodded. ' _So he came early to make sure I was fine. That was really sweet, I think.'_ Without too much thought behind it I smiled at him to which he blushed bright pink. He cleared his throat while looking down at the floor. "Well let's go then." He finally looked up and smiled a symmetrical smile. Now it was my turn to blush. "A-Alright."

On the way to the room where the group therapy we met Soul and Maka. I caught myself looking at Kid from the corner of my eye. He seemed sad somehow. If I didn't know better you could think he was a bit sad that we weren't alone anymore. When we arrived Liz and Patty were already seated. Kid turned to me and whispered "They always arrive first because Liz thinks that someone could be plotting something to hurt Patty and if she is first she'll know if something is going on." I nodded in response. ' _I'm nodding a lot lately_.' I wondered to myself.  
It was true what they had said, we sat in a circle with Miss Maries back to the door and it was really quiet, the only thing I heard was Marie writing something down.  
Next to her sat Liz and then Patty. On her other side were BlackStar and Tsubaki.  
On Maries other side was Soul, then Maka. I was sitting next to her and Kid was on my other side.

While Marie was still writing I took a closer look around the room. The environment seemed friendly enough and light shone through the large windows. The floor was made out of light wood just like the cupboard next to the wall opposite of the door. Behind Marie stood also a flipchart.  
Finally Miss Marie looked up from her paper and gave us all a bright smile "Since all of you already know each other well, I'd like all of you to share why you are here. This would be a good way to exercise talking about things that bother you. Alright, I'll start." She took a deep breath before answering her own question. "Well I'm here because I want to help children have the life you deserve. That's why I studied psychology especially for young people your age. I guess I like helping people. Alright Liz, why don't you continue?"  
The blonde girl just scoffed facing me "Wouldn't you like to know." ' _How do I deal with a situation like this, Ragnarök?!'_ Soul groaned. "Shut up Liz. No one here wants to harm Patty or you, got it? You always react that way with new people and you're always proven wrong because no one would hurt you. Now be nice and talk." He ended his speech looking at Marie to see if she was angry with his outburst or not. She just smiled. "Thank you Soul. It's nice to see you care for others. Now Liz, second try?" she asked nicely but also firmly. "Fine, I'm extremely paranoid. Are you happy now?" "I'm really proud Sissi!" Patty laughed. "And I'm here so that big sis isn't alone and because I have mood swings but they are called…uhm?" "Bi-polar." "Yeah that!" she laughed again.  
BlackStar was now standing on his chair shouting "I'm the great BlackStar and I'm the one to surpass god! You humans are afraid of my mightiness and wrote it off as delusions and some impulse control disorder. You should just bow before your new god. HAHAHAHA!" BlackStar laughed loudly and fell almost of the chair.  
"BlackStar get down there, now!" Marie cried fearing for the boy's safety. Even the shy Tsubaki asked him to step down to which he finally complied.  
Now it was Tsubakis turn to share. "I have an eating disorder. I-I just c-couldn't deal with all of it o-outside this walls anymore and it just got worse and worse. I-I ate to compensate the hole that was building inside of me but then I felt disgusted with myself and just threw up. It ended with me collapsing and then ending here. But Miss Marie said I'm doing fine and I believe this place made me stronger."  
Even though she stuttered at the beginning of her story, she really got into telling about herself until the end and she even has a small smile on her face.  
Now it was Kids turn and to be honest I was actually curious, something I wasn't in a long time. Since my only friend had been Ragnarök I had lost interest in other people or rather my classmates at school ignored me and I returned the favour.

"Well, as all of you know my father leads this institution and…and he diagnosed me with OCD. But I actually learned how to control it even though I still lose it sometimes." He said in a monotone voice and now it was finally my turn. ' _What should I tell them? No one told me exactly what illness I have…no wait, Stein mentioned something.'  
_ "Alright Crona. Please share." Miss Marie smiled at me encouraging. Taking a deep breath I started explaining.  
"Well, Stein told me that I have something called Schizophrenia. It's because, well, my only friend Ragnarök…only I could see him and that lead to my mother sending me here." I looked down at my hands which tightened into fists. "But Ragnarök vanished and now I'm all alone but I promised him that I would deal with things and get better." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I met Kids golden eyes and blushing face. "You are not alone, Crona."

 **To be continued…**

 **Authors Note:  
** Thanks for reading and please review if you liked this chapter. :D  
Sorry that it took so long again, but school is just too much in my last year and I have like zero free time but I just had to finish this chapter.

Have a nice day! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

Chapter 5

Quickly withdrawing my hand from her shoulder, I averted my eyes and fixed them on the floor. I knew that by now my face must be bright pink. ' _Why did I do that?!'_ The Thomson sisters and Tsubaki giggled, while BlackStar laughed and Soul just sighed. Maka just smiled but I didn't look Crona in the face to see how she had reacted until I heard her say thank you. That's when my head snapped up and we looked each other in the eyes. She was smiling at me and that's when I realised that she had the most beautiful and symmetrical smile in the whole world. I was lost in my thoughts but not before long, Marie brought me back to reality by clearing her throat.  
"Alright, thank you Crona and Kid. Maka, it's your turn." said girl nodded in response before she quietly responded. "Due to constant pressure on my parents' side, I was always afraid of making mistakes. It turned into atelophobia and that's why they sent me here after they discovered that I had been self-harming for a while. I was scared all the time and what can I say, it just calmed me down to see the blood running down my wrist." She giggled also before saying. "The funny thing is, Kid's and my father are good friends."  
"Thank you Maka. I'm happy to see you talking so freely. At last, Soul, please share." Marie said with a smile glancing at the white haired boy. "It would be the cool thing to do, right? Oh well, I'm here because my parents, too, put a lot of pressure on me. They always wanted me to be perfect like my big brother, but I was not. I felt like a complete failure to them. Sleep was my only escape but it was taken from me in form of insomnia due to the constant stress I've felt. And then I just didn't care for anything anymore. My parent, my brother, myself, nothing. I didn't care whether I was alive or not.  
It got to the point where I crossed a street without looking and a car hit me. In the hospital a doctor talked to me and my parents. The end of the story is me ending up in here." He finished with a sad smile on his face.  
' _I wonder what Crona is thinking after hearing all of our stories?'_ I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed deep in thought but I had already expected that.  
For me, it wasn't the first time hearing them but I was proud of my friends. When I first met them they barely told anything about themselves but now they aren't afraid to be judged or anything. I have accepted my fate as well.

Looking at the clock Miss Marie turned to us "There are only a few minutes left. How about I let you go early?" Immediately all of us stood up and exited the room fast.

xxx

After my first therapy yesterday I spend the day together with the others talking a lot. Lunch and Dinner passed by quite quickly. At night Kid visited me again and we talked for hours. He seemed really nice… well all of them did. I could talk to Kid without thinking much, it was like with Ragnarök. The only thing that confused me was that he blushed constantly when talking to me. If my suited friend was here I would debate with him if Kid had a crush on me. I mean, I don't want to think highly of me but blushing, visiting me often and talking for hours while looking constantly at the floor. I even talked to Maka and she admitted that this was not usual for Kid.  
Still this was only a theory.  
Today had also passed rather fast. School was interesting because our group of four people had the teacher to ourselves. I liked the idea of improving my grades here. At my old school had been way too many people for my liking anyway…and too many girls that had made fun of me.  
At the moment I was lying in my bed and thinking about the few days that I had spent here so far. It wasn't all that bad except for the fact that Ragnarök couldn't be with me. Although the others were really nice, especially Kid, I missed my life-long friend very much. Still, I wouldn't cry again! I had promised him that I would get better for our sake. Time would help for sure.

It wasn't late but for some reason I was tired already, maybe this was a good sign. Sleep was never something easy for me but now I couldn't keep my eyes open. Switching off the lights in my room I laid back onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Dreaming about Kid for some unknown reason.

xxx

The bell rang as Patty cheered. "It's finally over! Wuhu! Don't you agree Crona?" Closing my books I looked over to the others and nodded with a laugh. A whole month and a half had passed and I noticed how much happier I was. I also formed great friendships with the others, especially Kid. He even stopped blushing around me, well not completely, but it had lessened. About Ragnarök…I didn't forget him completely but he wasn't on my mind constantly anymore, which was a good thing since I finally found _real_ friends.

"You God is hungry, let's go get lunch and meet the others. I'm sure they missed me!" BlackStar laughed and Tsubaki agreed feeling hungry herself, we packed our things and headed off towards the cafeteria. Tsubaki had been getting better constantly and it was only a matter of time before she was released. Obviously we were all happy for her and eager to get released, too.

As we sat down at the table where the others were already waiting. When I sat down next to Kid, we both smiled at each other with rose tinting our cheeks. While the others looked at us knowingly Stein rolled into the dining hall on his chair. "Please quiet down, I have good news for a few patients this month" He cleared his throat before continuing "Miss Kim and Jacqueline from floor 2 and also Miss Tsubaki from the last floor with be released by the end of this week. Congratulations Girls!" The whole room was applauding. The two young girls seemed like close friends and hugged each other. Tsubaki was smiling brightly and blushed when BlackStar embraced her.  
After his announcement Dr. Stein went or rather rolled back to where he came from and the commotion died down. "Guess this calls for a celebration, am I right guys?" Liz asked with a wide grin, even she was opening up more. We all agreed on having a sleep over in the living room of our floor after asking Marie for permission of course.

After lunch Liz and Patty went to Miss Marie to ask her for permission. Of course the kind woman agreed but asked us to not cause any trouble. Liz spread the word and we all went our separate days to prepare for the sleepover.  
"Hey Maka, could I talk to you for a moment. You know about what I told you…" Kid asked the silent girl blushing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. ' _Since when was he blushing around Maka?!'_ The girl nodded and off they were. Closing the door to my room, I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees tightly to my body. "I thought he only blushed around me…now of all times when I wanted to confess…" Yes confess. Never having a feeling like this around anyone else before I quickly discovered that I actually had a crush on Kid. Before, I felt jealous but now I feel sad. Kid and I grew closer each day I was staying here and I noticed that we had things in common. Our favourite colours were black and white. Both of us had uncommon hair styles, I had rose hair and he had those odd white stripes. We weren't outgoing and mostly just listening when the others were telling stories of their lives before the asylum. Thanks to Kid and Soul I had people to talk to when I was feeling alone. If something was troubling me, the first person to talk to would be Kid not only because we were close but he was also the first person to notice if things weren't right.  
But still, the way he looked at Maka today blushing. Did I misinterpret our friendship or did his feelings for me change completely back to 'just friends'? And if I confessed to him now would that destroy our bond? And what about Maka? She, too, had been a great friend up until now.  
"Alright, I'll wait and see how they behave and if anyone knows something about their talk today and then I'm going to decide if I tell him or not! Even if they are together now, I won't ruin our friendship with a little crush!" With my resolution in mind I started preparing for the evening. I knew we would stay up late and laid down to take a nap.

xxx

There was a loud knock on my door that awoke me from my light sleep. It opened to reveal Liz in her sleeping clothes. "Hey Crona, it's sleepover time. You coming?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah, just give me a minute to get dressed. Want to help me pick something out?" I asked the tall girl to which she nodded.  
"Alright, let's see what you got." Liz was wearing dark blue shorts and a black tight fitting tank-top.  
While searching through my clothes she said "Since you're always wearing that black dress that shows no skin at all, how about this? And my I add, who knew you would have something like that." She held up a black short nightgown with spaghetti straps. "Try it." She ordered. I bought this one with me in case it would be hot, but never thought I would actually wear it sometime. The gown stopped just above my knees and fit me perfectly, showing off what little curves I had. "Are you sure, I should wear this?" I asked a little unsure with a blush creeping on my face. "Girl, I bet if you wear this Kid will have no other choice that to stare at you all night." She winked at me and my blushed deepened. "Why would he look at me instead of Maka?" I muttered silently to myself but Liz seemed to have heard what I just said. "It is obvious that the two of you have a thing for each other, and don't try to convince me to think otherwise. We both know the truth."  
Being confused I just stared at her, didn't she see how he looked at Maka today. "But…" "No buts and now let's get going. The other must be already waiting for us. But one last thing: Kid never opened up to anyone this fast before not even Patty or me."  
She opened the door and we went over to the living room, where everyone else was indeed waiting for us.

When we arrived, Liz greeted them loudly. Kid who had been talking to Soul looked over at us and then focused his eyes on me. His mouth opened a little and his eyes widened just like Souls did. Liz pushed me forward in his direction, asking "What do you say Kid, she looks awesome right?" His face reddened and with his eyes still fixed on me he stuttered something that sounded like he agreed with the blonde Girl.  
We all sat down in a circle and decided to play a few games like truth or dare first. It was obvious that the boys preferred dare and the girls truth, which made us all laugh when Soul had to make an imitation of BlackStar or said boy had to call someone else his god.  
The game was pushed back after some time and we just talked. Later on we watched a movie which Tsubaki, the guest of honour, got to choose. She chose a romantic movie, but what the boys didn't know was that we girls only wanted to see how they would suffer. Still, I didn't expect them to actually cry when the male protagonist lost his former love but soon found his one true love in his childhood friend. I myself didn't really enjoy those kind of movies but it was interesting to watch the boys' reaction. But I caught myself stealing glances at Kid during the movie and on a few occasions our eyes met for a split second until I looked away embarrassed.

Feeling a little tired after the film we all decided to lay down on the couch and mattresses on the floor and just talk a little more. I laid down on one of the mattresses when suddenly Kid appeared next to me, asking if he could take the one next to me. Without objection on my side he sat down and Liz turned off the lights. Soon the chatter grew less and less until only Soul, Kid and I were awake. I wasn't feeling tired at all because of the nap I took in the afternoon.  
"Yo guys, now that I think about it. Don't we have school tomorrow? Why did Marie agree to this?" Come to think of it, Soul was right. I looked over at Kid to see if he had some kind of explanation and of course he did. "Marie talked to our teacher and excused us. And even if she hadn't it's not a great deal to miss one day of class in this asylum since the teachers are privately hired. If we were attending a normal school we would have a problem but here this isn't the case." Soul and I both nodded in silent understanding.  
Kid smiled a sad smile. "It's not like you would sleep anyway, right Soul?" He too smiled sadly. "You're right. Besides, I'm bored and you two look like you're only half conscious anyway. I'm gonna take a walk. See ya later." Soul got up and headed towards the exit. I wanted to say something but Kid laid a hand on my shoulder. "You know it's his routine when they don't completely medicate him. Just let him go." I nodded.

' _Now's my chance. Maka and Kid didn't seem all lovely dovely this evening, so maybe I still had a chance.'  
_ "Hey Kid, I uhm…"  
"Crona, wait. Could I please tell you something first?" he interrupted.  
"…Ok." We looked directly into each other's eyes. Even though it was quite dark in the room his golden eyes still made me speechless. Thankfully he wouldn't see me blush.  
"Crona I like you, not as a friend but more like…like more." He sighed. "It started when we first met. You looked so shy and…cute. I just wanted to take care of you. Protect you from what got you in here. When I got to know you better...your story, with your mother and Ragnarök, I just fell for you even more because I could relate to your loneliness. You know with my father always working and caring more for his patients…but you already know that story. Anyway, what I want you to know is that I really like you. What do you think of that?"  
I was speechless to say the least. _'He felt the same way?'_ The only thing that was able to escape my mouth was "But what about Maka?" "What about her?" He seemed confused. "You blushed and asked her to talk to you privately today…I was afraid…" He chuckled. "Why are you laughing? It made me sad seeing you blush around another girl!" I spoke up and quickly but my hand over my mouth.

We had already moved into a sitting position when he answered. "I just asked her when I should finally confess to you." He answered still chuckling lightly before he suddenly said "Wait, it made you sad? Does that mean…?" ' _Damn it, did I really just confess?!'_

"Actually, I wanted to confess tonight as well. I don't know these feelings and at first I couldn't really deal with them. But I thought a lot about this and well, yeah. I kinda like you too?" Instead of being sure it sounded more like a question in the end.  
My eyes had already adjusted themselves to the darkness in the living room and I could swear Kid was grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly leaned towards me and from the books I've read I knew what he was planning. He slowly closed his eyes ready to kiss me but what did I do? I stood up abruptly and ran to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and knew that Kid was following me. I reached my door and ran in. Before I could close it though Kid pushed the door open again and looked at me with sad eyes. "Crona, I'm sorry. I just…"

To be continued…

 **Authors Note:  
** **Sry, it took so long again. Can I blame it on my damn school again? Anyway, thanks for reading. If you liked this chapter why not leave a review? I would be really happy. ^-^**

 **Have a nice day! \^-^/**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

Chapter 6  
"I'm sorry Crona. I didn't think…I thought…" he sighed. "I went too far, I'm sorry, I just thought that a kiss was something we both wanted. Please forgive me." He stepped back from the door and I could see from the sincere look in his eyes that he really meant it. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I reopened the door and hugged him real tight. After a short moment where Kid was stunned by my action, he too encircled me with his arms. We stayed like this for a while until I broke the hug and we just looked into each other's eyes. This time it was me who decided to close the gap between us with an innocent kiss. When we parted again both of us were smiling. Kid suddenly looked worried as he touched my cheek to wipe away something wet. "You're crying, why?" he asked, but I had no idea.  
"Maybe I'm really happy?" He smiled once more and gave me a little peck on the lips. "We should go to bed, school starts in a few hours, right." We chuckled. I turned around to face my bed which looked quite lonely and an idea popped into my head. "Do you want to, uhm well, cuddle? That is, if you want to deal with that?" I asked smiling shyly. A wide grin spread across his face and he nodded, closing the door behind him and we cuddled up on my bed instantly falling asleep after he pulled the blanket over us.

xxx

We woke up to a knock at the door and Miss Marie entering. "Good morning Crona. The others are already awake but have you seen K-Kid!? You two, what…what are you doing!?"  
We fell out of bed from her loud voice.  
"We were just cuddling, Marie! Relax, please." Kid said standing up and helping me up, too.  
"A-Alright. If there's nothing to worry about…" she eyed us suspiciously. "…then it's alright!" she suddenly said smiling as she whispered "I'm happy for you two, just keep in mind that there are rules. Oh and thanks to you Dr. Stein owes me 20 dollars. See ya later!"

Kid smiled at me apologetic "Were we really that obvious?" "I guess so."  
"Alright, doesn't matter. We should get ready." He said before hugging me. With a short goodbye he closed the door and I was left alone again. With a smile on my face I let myself fall onto my bed and a happy sigh left my mouth.  
' _We had kissed, we finally kissed!'_ Thinking like that I did something I thought I would never do. I squealed like a little girl.

Right then my happiness was cut short by a deep cold voice. "You seem quite happy Crona. Could it be because of the simple fact of replacing or rather forgetting me?"  
' _That voice_!'  
"R-Ragnarök, you…what are you doing here?" I sat up abruptly and was met with a horrible sight. Ragnarök…he seemed different. This wasn't my former best friend anymore. I almost couldn't recognise the nice Ragnarök from before. The person in front of me looked at me with a mixture of hatred and venom.  
The once white X on his face had changed into a dirty green colour and his suit too had a green glint to it and was ripped at some places. All in all he seemed dangerous and this fact scared me.  
"Ragnarök, I'm sorry. Listen, I didn't mean to…"  
"Shut up, Crona!" he screamed cutting my apology short. "But I…"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Nothing you say will make up for your actions!"  
"Then what can I do to apologise?!" I shouted back, not caring in the least if someone heard me.  
A mad grin spread across his face. "I'm glad you ask, little Crona. You see, the simple fact that you forgot me hurt like a knife cutting into my skin. It's only fair for you to feel the same, right?" he chuckled crazily, waiting for my answer. "Ragnarök, you can't mean that…right?" He laughed. "Why not? It's only fair." The mood turned sinister again. "That is, if you really care for me."  
"I-I do care, b-but isn't this a bit extreme?" He just scoffed and took out a knife from his suit pocket. "If you really cared for me at all, you'll take this knife and cut open your wrist. Our friendship is worth getting a bit hurt, right." He held the weapon in front of me and I took it. The blade was heavy and it felt too real. I was slipping into a trance like state. "You're right, our friendship is worth a little blood. And I know I can deal with that, with you by my side." A sad smile formed on my face and he nodded pleased by my answer.

I pressed the knife down onto my wrist, it already drew blood. I made the first clean cut and watched the blood flow. We sat down onto my bed. Ragnarök next to me ordered me to continue. I obliged.  
After my arm was completely cut open and the puddle on the floor got bigger, I felt the room blur.  
"Ragnarök, the room…it's blurry."  
"I know Crona. Just keep going." I nodded weakly but before I could do that the knife slipped from my grasp. I looked at the floor again. There was more blood than I thought, no wonder I felt cold. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation crashed down on me. This was real, I might die here…and because of Ragnarök!  
I tried to stand up or call someone but I legs gave out and I landed roughly on the floor. Hearing him laugh was what hurt more. "That's it Crona. Soon you'll be mine again. Don't worry, it won't hurt."  
"R-Ragnarök, no…" I tried to speak but the world became even blurrier than before.  
He chuckled again, but I knock at my door got my hoped up.

"Crona, what's taking you so long?" It was Soul but I couldn't answer, I was too weak already and then the world turned black.

xxx

Thanks to Miss Marie we didn't have classes today and we got to eat breakfast later. We were all sitting at the table eating when I noticed that Crona was missing.  
"Hey has anyone seen Crona?" No one knew, not even Kid. "Fine. I'll go look for her. Not cool to miss breakfast."  
"Wait!" Kid suddenly said. "I can go." He volunteered smiling brightly.  
"Let's go then." I answered, already getting up. The others had knowing looks on their faces.  
Together we decided to visit her room first. I knocked at her door, asking what was taking her so long. Nothing.  
"Maybe she fell asleep again? I'll take a look." Kid said and I agreed with a simple nod, leaning against the wall next to the door.  
Just a moment after entering, Kid bolted out of the room and screamed "Soul! Crona! Help!" He ran back in and I followed him of course. That's when I saw Crona laying on the floor with blood all around her! "What the hell happened!?"  
Kid looked at me bewildered "How would I know! Call for help already!" he screamed hysterically, his face losing all colour as he bent down to check if she was still breathing. Kneeling on the floor he placed her in his arms. "She is still breathing but it's faint. Please Soul, I can't lose her." He began to sob and I wasted no time and ran to Miss Marie's office.  
I wasted no time and barged in. "Marie we need an ambulance! Crona is hurt and it doesn't look good!" The blonde woman immediately called the ambulance. "They will be here any minute. What happened?!" "You know first aid, now come!"  
We ran back to Cronas room and Marie quickly got into action. "Soul, get Kid out of here, now! I'll take over."  
I dragged Kid out of the room. He was still in shock and slid down the wall next to the door. Then Kid finally started crying. "Why, why did she do that? Why Soul?! She was happy when I left this morning. Just what could have happened?!"  
"I don't know man, I really don't. Wait, what do you mean this morning?" I asked.  
He looked at me with a tired smile. "Is this really the time to ask me this sort of question?" he drew his legs up and rested his head on his knees.

Shortly after our conversation the ambulance which was stationed at the asylum came running down the hall and into the room.  
They took Crona to the hospital wing downstairs but we weren't allowed to go with them. Instead we decided to go back to the others but we lied and told them that Crona had been sleeping and that we didn't want to disturb her. It wouldn't be wise to upset them.  
It wouldn't be wise to upset them.

"Marie said that we would have therapy sessions instead of school today." We nodded and started getting up. "Alright, let's…" That's when a very tired looking Marie came to our table and silence fell over us. Kid and I practically jumped forward looking at her with pleading eyes. "The doctors still need time." Kids head sank back down while the others stared at us is confusion until Liz was the one to ask "What is it? Did something happen?! I knew…" "Liz, please!" Marie cut in, visible shaken up by what happened earlier. "I want all of you to assemble at the group therapy room. I'll tell you what happened then because you have the right to know. I'll see you in ten minutes." With that she left the room quickly.

Maka look suspiciously at me. With a worried look she dragged me aside and asked "Soul, Crona is hurt, right? What do you know?"  
"Damn it, Maka. You're too smart for your own good." I chuckled without amusement in my voice.  
"Unfortunately you're right but I do think that you should hear Marie's explanation first. Afterwards I can tell you what Kid and I saw. Deal?" Maka thought about it for second before she shook my outstretched hand. "Alright, let's go. The others already left." I pointed out and we finally made our way to the group therapy room.

We sat in a circle like always and Marie looked a bit better by now, but still visibly worn out.  
"I guess you're wondering why I called you here. Well, this is a bit hard to explain since I'm also not completely aware of the whole situation but I'll try my best to explain."  
"Miss Marie, if this concerns all of us, shouldn't we wait for Crona?" Tsubaki asked and Kid looked at her with sad eyes. "This is about Crona." He mumbled.  
"But talking behind her back is not something your God appreciates!" BlackStar interfered.  
The others nodded and Marie flashed a small smile before she started to explain again. "I'm proud to see you care this much for each other's feelings but Crona can't be present at the moment. I want to explain things because you have to know in order to avoid confusion." A few looked confused, the others concerned.

Marie was now looking serious and sighed before she spoke "This morning Soul and Kid found Crona in her room with her whole arm cut open. She has lost a lot of blood and was taken to the hospital wing immediately after she was found. We don't know how she is or how this happened. There are no sharp object allowed on any of the floors and there was no way for her to get a knife or anything like it. Also Crona was never suicidal and she was making so much progress, but until she herself can explain what happened we won't know for sure." Marie ended her explanation and the room grew silent. BlackStar who was silent for once and Liz looked rather shocked and wide eyed at me and Kid. Patty looked at the floor with a neutral expression. Maka and Tsubaki both looked quite concerned.  
"I know this is a lot to take in but this doesn't mean that you can skip education or therapy. Tomorrow you'll attend lessons and therapy like always, understood?"  
It was only logical that they didn't want us to think too much about Crona and therefore trigger anyone else. Still, if there weren't any positive news on Crona today, Kid would definitely camp out in front of the hospital wing.

xxx

I shivered. There was darkness all around me and it was cold too. Fear was the first thing that struck me. Curling up in a ball I let my tears fall freely. It didn't matter, no one would see me crying anyway, I was all alone.  
' _Crona, wake up.'  
_ That voice was Kid, I knew it but as I looked around frantically I couldn't see him. Where was I anyway?  
I tried to scream but I couldn't, I can't deal with this! I sank to my knees crying.  
' _Crona, please.'  
_ There it was again, I wanted to see Kid so badly but again darkness engulfed me. I closed my eyes and let it wash over me.

I opened my eyes. ' _First there was darkness everywhere and now it's all white. What is going on?_ '  
My head leaned to the right and I looked into Kids wide eyes.  
"Crona, how could you do this to me?"

 **To be continued…**

 **I'm sooo sorry! I know I'm a month late but this time I really have to blame my school system...  
** **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading it in the first place ^^  
** **If you want to leave a review I would be very happy and I helps me improve my writing.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day ^-^ bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

Chapter 7

" _Crona, how could you do this to me?"_

"W-What…" I couldn't continue because of my dry throat which lead to a coughing fit. Kid helped me sit up slowly and handed me a glass of water. It eased the dryness. I held onto the glass until I realised why I was here and the glass slipped through my fingers shattering on the Floor.  
"Crona?!" I lowered my head, my hair throwing a shadow over my eyes which were wide open.

I remembered. ' _Ragnarök was back and he wanted me dead_.'

Glancing at Kid again from the corner of my eyes, I finally noticed how exhausted he looked. His once lively golden eyes now looked tired and he had dark circles under them. Looking away again I spoke "I caused you pain, didn't I? I'm sorry, please keep your distance from now on before you get hurt." It was a simple request, I didn't want him getting hurt because of me. And I wasn't selfish enough to beg him to stay by my side. Or was it selfish to think that he would want to stay by my side.  
Before he could answer however Doctor Stein entered the white hospital room.  
"Ah, Crona, you're awake. That's good news, now Kid can have some rest. He stayed with you the whole time and wouldn't leave until we had to drag him out of here for at least a few hours of sleep. But now I would like to speak alone with you, Kid could you leave us for a bit? I promise you can see her after dinner again." Kid wasn't that keen of leaving but obeyed nonetheless. He left without a word.

After the door had closed, Stein turned serious.  
"You've been out for four days. Do you remember what happened that caused your current state, Crona?" Taking a notepad and a pen he was ready to take notes when necessary.  
"Yes, I remember taking a knife and cutting my arms open." Since there was no point in hiding it, I continued to answer his question.  
"Ragnarök came back and demanded that I feel the same pain he felt when I began to forget him. It was like a trance, he told me to cut and I obeyed him." I started to shiver because of the memories but Stein was content with my answer.  
"I see. This means that you have recovered over the time you have stayed at the asylum but something must have triggered the thought that you don't deserve to be happy without Ragnarök. I suggest that after you've recovered you'll attend your sessions with Marie regularly but also see me once a week, too. Don't worry Crona, we'll get this under control." He smiled at me confidently and I just nodded, looking at the white sheets in front of me.  
"Now, I bet Kid is dying to get back in here. I'll leave you two alone, alright? And if you need to talk either Marie or I will be glad to listen." With that he bid me goodbye and let Kid back into the room.

"Crona, I thought about what you've said."  
"Kid, I..."  
"No, please let me finish first." I nodded. "Well. You don't want to hurt me, but I'm already hurt. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. It's like trying not to break something that's already been broken. Do you understand?"  
"I think I do."  
"And I can't just keep my distance. I think it's clear that I fell for you, Crona and by the looks of it you kinda like me, too?" It was more of a question than anything else. I smiled and finally looked up into his face. Even though his face seemed serious, Kid's eyes held a loving gleam.  
"Crona, I want to stay by your side because we are good for each other. Thanks too you I have recovered a lot since the time my father sent me here and you have too, aside from this incident."  
He smiled at me.  
"I believe that one day we can leave his institution together. What do you think, Crona? Just know that you're not alone and with me you never will." Kid took my hand into his and gave it a light reassuring squeeze.  
Tears threatened to spill from my eyes again, before that could happen I hugged him tightly. Kid returned the hug gladly. "I'm glad that you're here with me." I mumbled into his Shirt.  
"Me too." We separated and he kissed me. "I'll let you rest for now. I'll be back later, alright." I nodded. Both of knew that I still had to come to terms with what had happened. Laying back down with a smile I waved him goodbye.  
He closed the door behind him and probably went to meet the others.

Still feeling exhausted I laid back down and closed my eyes. I was about to drift into a well-deserved sleep when I felt that something was off. I opened my eyes and scanned the white room. I was alone but I had the feeling that someone was watching.

Out of nowhere I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. **"Hello Crona. It seems like you don't want to be by my side. What a pity."** I froze.  
"R-Ragnarök what are y-you d-doing here?" I glanced over my lift shoulder where his hand laid. His eyes were full of hate but he grinned a mad smile showing of his sharp teeth. _'What happened to my best friend? Was this really all my fault?'  
_ " **Yes it is, dear Crona. Everything is your fault, your farther leaving the family, you mother's hate towards you, the death of your young kitten. Did you forget that when we met for the first time that you practically forgot about the poor thing and left it on the attic to die? No one bothered to look for it. Do you understand, Crona? You are poison for everyone near you, except for me. You only need me!"  
** ' _I didn't want to hear it!_ ' I jumped out of the bed and ran to the corner that was the furthest away. Pressing my hands to my ears I screamed at him to vanish. I shouldn't have done that because it made him even more furious at me.  
" **We both know that the world would be a better place if you would vanish, Crona! Soon Kid and the others will realise what a tedious little pest you really are!"  
** "No!" Tears were already flowing down my cheeks as I screamed for him to stop.  
Ragnarök was made his way over to my cowering form. He kneeled before me and put a hand on my cheeks. When he brushed my tears away I could see his old self just for a second but after I blinked a tear away his hate driven self was back. I didn't dare breathe until he stood back up again.  
He walked up to one of the locked cabinets.  
" **You know everything would be solved if you just took some of these pills!"  
** My body turned cold as I stared at him wide eyed without answering. This made him even angrier. Since I couldn't move my body out of fear he took advantage of that and walked back up to me. A mad grin spread across his features as he started squeezing my throat. As I began to gasp for air my body finally snapped out of it and tried to push Ragnarök away. Unfortunately my attempts were in vain and with my last strength I decided to hit the wall instead.  
Someone had to hear my attempts to call for help. His grip on my throat tightened even more and my vision began to blur as I gasped for air.

"Crona!" The door busted open to reveal Kid rushing to my side. Ragnarök jumped aside as Kid kneeled next to me holding me in his arms. Kid glared in the direction of my tormentor, it seemed like he could actually see him. I relaxed finally being able to breathe again.  
"Kid…" When he looked at me his eyes held a mixture of horror and relief.  
"I heard you scream and then banging on the wall. What happened?" He looked back at my former best friend.  
"It was him, wasn't it?" My eyes widened. "Don't tell you can see him?" I asked in a whisper with my throat still hurting.  
"Not really but I can see the air flickering over there. I just assumed…"  
"You're right." I whispered back.

Kid growled and his eyes held pure hatred as he glared back at Ragnarök. Kids spoke with a voice full of venom which I never thought was possible "Leave her alone. She's so much better off without you and you know it. You're just scarred because you don't want to be alone! Still, this doesn't give the right to torment Crona! She has friends and people who care for her now and won't be deceived by you any longer! Now leave us alone!" Ragnarök must have realised how serious Kid was. He chuckled and stood up straight. He turned back to his old self just like that.  
" **Alright then Crona. This isn't fun anymore. Guess I'll have to find a new person and mind to toy with."  
** And with the blink of an eye he was gone. ' _Was this all a game to him? He never cared?'_

To be continued…

 **Authors Note:  
** Serious case of writers block. I just couldn't bring myself to write a single word.  
Anyway, I'm already working on the next/last chapter. I hope it will be longer than this one.  
Thank you for reading, if you're still with me. As always I would appreciate a review, helps me get better and such.

Have a nice day or evening or night! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

Soul Eater – FanFiction – 2 Minds - 1 Story

Summary:  
Crona and Ragnarök are best friends. Medusa thinks something's wrong with her only daughter and sends her to a mental asylum. Of course Ragnarök won't let her go alone and accompanies her. The only problem: only Crona can see Ragnarök.  
Crona has to decide: being normal or losing your best friend?

And no, sadly I don't own Soul Eater, just my story.

Chapter 8

It's been half a year since the incident in the infirmary. I learned to deal with the fact that I had been nothing more than a toy for Ragnarök. But I'm still thankful that he was with me when I was younger. It was definitely better than being alone and he was a real help for me back then. I sometimes wonder about what he's up to nowadays but I quickly push these thoughts aside and concentrate on the now.

Kid and I didn't tell anyone about what happened that day in the infirmary and since Ragnarök had left for good we didn't think it was necessary. A week later we announced that we were officially dating and still are. We are good for each other and everyone agrees.  
Also my mother visited me a couple of times. The first meeting was a bit awkward in the beginning but I explained everything to her and told her that I was getting better every day. I even told her about my relationship with Kid.  
What shocked me the most was that Medusa sincerely apologised for how she treated me after Dad had left. Looking back now I remember that we both had tears in our eyes. She had missed me and I was happy that we would get along better from now on. When she had to leave we hugged for the first time in years. The meetings afterwards were more casual and we talked a lot and got to know each other better.

As the months passed our group got smaller too. Soul and Maka were the first ones to be released from the asylum. Maka had learned to overcome her fear of making mistakes. When her parents had visited once she stood up to them and made clear that this was her life and that she would live it her way. She will still strive to be the best but wouldn't beat herself up if she failed on her way.  
Soul wants to be recognised for himself and not his family's name. He cut the ties to his family, except for his brother. It wasn't Wes' fault that their parents only wanted them to be perfect replicas of themselves.  
Thanks to their letters they sent we know that they are now dating as well and also living together.  
A month later it was Tsubaki who was allowed to leave. BlackStar was the saddest among us, since they had been pretty close but he was determined to get better as well and is making progress every day.

And today is Kids and my last day at the asylum. I'm still amazed at how the time here flew by. When I think back to my first day and compared to now, I know I have changed a lot. The once nervous and introverted girl became confident in herself. She learned to talk to people and make friends. She learned to deal with life itself.  
I closed my suitcase with a soft thud and a smile on my lips. My room was now empty, soon ready for his next inhabitant. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in."  
"Hey Crona." Kid kissed me soft on the cheek. "Marie wants to take the photo with us now. You ready?" I nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah. Let's go." Kid as the gentleman he was took my suitcase and exited the door. I closed it behind me and we both made our way downstairs.

Kid set my suitcase down next to his while Marie was eagerly instructing Dr. Stein on how to take the photo. "Alright, Kid, Crona. I guess you want to take the picture together?" she asked smiling brightly to which we nodded in return.  
Miss Marie walked over to us and Kid placed his arm around my shoulders. My former psychiatrist stood on my left while Kid was to my right. She too put her arm around me.  
"Ready?" asked our photographer as the camera focused on us. "Now say cheese." Instructed Miss Marie.  
After Stein had taken the shot he showed it to her. "Wonderful. Thank you Dr." After a quick kiss on the cheek she turned back to us.  
"Miss Medusa should be here soon. The weather is nice, why don't we wait out here for her?" "Sure." Was Kids immediate answer.  
"I still have work to do. Kid, Crona I'm not a fan of big goodbye speeches. It was nice meeting you two, I wish you a good life. Goodbye." With that Dr. Stein made his way back inside taking the camera with him. We didn't have time to respond but that was just the way he was.  
"So, Kid you're going to live with Crona right?"  
"Yes. It's really nice of Medusa to let me stay with them."  
"I'm glad." Marie smiled at us sadly, tears already in the corners of her eyes. "Miss Marie, are you alright?" I asked, concern within my voice.  
"Yeah. It's never easy to say goodbye to patients with whom I worked this long. I'll miss you two." She whipped the tears from her eyes and with a smile she added "Don't you dare come back here, you two."  
"We promise." Kid and I answered in unison. That's when a black car parked in front of the asylum and Medusa stepped outside.  
"Mum!" I jogged towards her open arms and she embraced me. Kid took our suitcases and followed Marie towards the car. I let go of my mother and stepped aside. My boyfriend and mother shook hands. "Hello Kid, Miss Marie."  
"Hello Medusa. Mind if I put the luggage in the trunk." Kid asked politely.  
"Please do."  
"Thank you for letting Kid stay with you." Marie addressed my mother. "It's no problem. I want them to be happy." Medusa smiled. "Shall we go?" I nodded and hugged Miss Marie goodbye. "Thank you for everything."  
Now it was Kids turn. He hugged her and thanked her too.  
When we got into the back of the car and it drove away. Miss Marie waved at us and we returned her gesture until we couldn't see her anymore.

Kid took my hand into his and smiled at me sincerely. "Thank you." With that he kissed me and I knew I would be ready for everything that awaited us in the future.

xxx

Marie walked into Steins office not caring in the slightest if she was disturbing him.  
"Can't you knock woman?" He asked without lifting his eyes from the paper he was writing.  
"Sorry Stein, but this is important."  
"You always say that and then it's just about some trivial matter. What is it this time?"  
"I just got the picture that we took with Kid and Crona. I wanted to show them to you." Marie smiled at him brightly but he sighed in return. "Didn't listen to a word I just said, huh? Alright, let me see then." A small smile made its way to Steins normally stoic face. Marie walked up to him. She took the photos out of the envelope and looked at them. Her eyes widened and she let go of them. The few pictures fell slowly to the ground. Miss Marie began to tremble and Stein quickly stood up to aid her. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Ragnarök…" she mumbled. Stein had seen her drawing and knew exactly who she meant.  
He picked up one of the photos and gasped. On the picture where Crona stood in the middle between Kid and Marie was someone else.  
Next to Marie stood Ragnarök with an evil grin on his face.

The End.

 **Authors Note:  
** Well that's it. I know that I could have done better but due to writers block and other issues this story is not as good as I wanted it to be. Anyway, I'll try to write better chapters for my other Story "Family Business", maybe we'll meet there again.

Nevertheless thank you for reading and have a nice day! ^-^


End file.
